Luzzu's Revenge
by KaldeaOrchid
Summary: Luzzu learns that Tidus is the person who tells Gatta to go to the frontlines. Oops... :x


If you're a sadist, like me, you probably told Gatta to go to the frontlines. If you're not, you probably don't want to read this, as it spoils a part of game. Actually, if you haven't gotten past Luca yet, you don't want to read this. I feel bad for the little non playable character people in the game, who get even less fanfictions than Kimahri (who doesn't deserve it, anyway).  
  
Luzzu's Revenge  
by Kaldea  
  
It was a beautiful day. Beautiful except for the fact that there had just been a massive slaughter at Mushroom Rock Road with tons of carnage, including severed bodies and people with their intestines hanging out. Still, it was a beautiful day. A slight breeze blew as Tidus and the gang walked along the shore.  
  
"It's a good thing that Luzzu told Gatta to guard the precipice instead of fighting at the frontline." Tidus remarked, as he desperately tried to step over fallen corpses and charred remains of machina cannons. Lulu followed close behind him, lifting her dress ever so slightly so the blood did not stain the black fabric.  
  
Suddenly, the group came to a stop, as if everyone laid their eyes on the same thing at once.  
  
"Gatta!" Wakka exclaimed, and rushed over to the fallen crusader.   
  
"It looks like Sin beat him into the ground instead." Tidus chuckled.  
  
"Tidus!" Lulu shook her head.   
  
The group focused on Wakka, who was smacking Gatta around, trying to rouse him.  
  
"Wakka, he's dead." Auron said plainly, as Wakka burst into tears.  
  
"Uh... Wakka... you hardly knew the guy." Tidus remarked, and scratched his head.  
  
"It's your fault, ya! You told him he should go to the frontlines, that it wasn't fair!" Wakka stuck a chubby finger in Tidus' face, and the blond man fought back the urge to bite it.  
  
"Hey! He didn't have to listen to me!" He paused. "Plus, now Luzzu will know how it feels to lose someone he cares about, just like you!"  
  
Wakka looked as if he were in deep thought, and then smiled, pushing Gatta's corpse away from him. "That's true."  
  
And so the group strolled lazily past the carnage and made their way to Djose Temple.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Luzzu?" Tidus remarked, pointing towards the side of Djose Temple. They looked to the direction he was pointing at. Indeed, there the red haired dude stood, his back against the cold temple wall, his head in his hands.   
  
"Do you...think...we should...go over to him?" Yuna asked, in her typical pause-word-pause format. No one answered.  
  
Luzzu, however, spotted them out of the corner of his eyes, and did his best to dry up without looking so obvious. Having been seen, the group slowly walked over to the melancholy figure.  
  
"Gatta... He's... dead." Luzzu spoke as if choking on every word.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We saw him lying there... insides ripped apart, eyes open. It was kind of cool but nasty at the same time."  
  
"Why couldn't it have been me? WHY, DAMN IT?" Luzzu broke into a fit of despair, cursing Spira, Yevon, the crusaders... and himself. "It's my fault..." With that, the crusader broke down, and slid to the ground, sobbing for his lost friend.  
  
"You shouldn't beat yourself up. It's not your fault." Lulu offered. "When Chappu died, I--"  
  
"Lulu, I think we've heard enough about Chappu." Tidus interrupted. "Lulu is right, though. It's not your fault, Luzzu."  
  
"But... I should have... I should have told him that I knew it was going to be a massacre. I just... I didn't want him to stop me from going." Luzzu sighed.  
  
"But how were you supposed to know we'd urge him to join you in the frontlines!?" Tidus spoke with impatience.   
  
"WHAT?" Luzzu roared and glared at the boy, making him turn into a puddle at his feet.  
  
"Oopsie..." Tidus chuckled nervously, and tried to back away.  
  
"You... all of you..." Luzzu spoke, hate in his eyes.  
  
"Hey... it wasn't me, ya!" Wakka looked frightened. "I thought he should stay put. Tidus was the one who told him to go!"  
  
"Then.. why didn't you tell him that?" Luzzu growled, like a tame animal gone wild.  
  
"I...it wouldn't have worked anyway, ya... I tried to tell Chappu, but..."  
  
"I see." Luzzu softened towards Wakka, and turned back to the person who had caused all his pain. "You..." he choked out as he gripped his sword.  
  
"Hey... woah... WOAH! Can't we talk about this?" Tidus did his best to dodge the attacks as Luzzu swung his sword violently.  
  
"Luzzu... please!" Yuna called out, trying to wake him from his vengeful stupor.  
  
But the violent anger burning inside him blinded him from seeing anything but red. "DIE!!" he spat, as he shoved the sword deep into Tidus' chest.  
  
"Oh man... this sucks." Tidus muttered, as he fell to the dusty Djose ground in a bloody heap.   
  
"Tidus!" Yuna cried, as she rushed over to his side. She cradled his head in her lap, and pet his hair. The tears wouldn't stop flowing as the blond man coughed up copious amounts of blood. The summoner looked up toward Luzzu with pain in her eyes. "Luzzu... how could you? How could you?" She exploded into sobs. "I LOVED HIM!"  
  
"Hmm..." Luzzu spoke, lifting his sword. "You pity him, do you? You even loved him... loved this trash." He closed his eyes, as if contemplating, and then brought the sword down. "THEN YOU CAN SHARE HIS FATE!!!!"   
  
Wakka grabbed Luzzu's hand with amazing dexterity just before the sword connected. "Calm down, ya...? S'okay."  
  
Luzzu softened and dropped his sword. "I'm sorry... I... I couldn't control myself."  
  
"It's alright." Wakka pat Luzzu on the back to try to comfort him. "We all go a little mad sometimes, ya?"  
  
Auron stepped out from behind the rock he was hiding under. "Where did you learn to fight? Your technique is executed well."  
  
"I taught myself." Luzzu spoke softly.  
  
"You know..." Auron looked into Luzzu's eyes. "We could use a replacement. After all, you destroyed the only guardian besides myself who could actually fight."  
  
"I'm not sure..." Luzzu's eyes were watery.   
  
"You've had your revenge on Tidus," Lulu added. "Now, take your revenge on Sin."  
  
A new determination filled the crusader's eyes.   
  
"Get some rest, then. You'll need it." Auron told him, as the remaining guardians entered Djose temple.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Author's Note: Feel free to flame me, if you want. I know Tidus's death won't be easy for most of you. Muah hahaha! But hey, letting him live would just be postponing the inevitable! Ha! 


End file.
